The King of Iron Fist Tournament
'''The King of Iron Fist Tournament '''is a fighting and action series by Vince, which is based off of Bandai Namco Entertainment and Namco's ''Tekken ''series. The first story in this fan made version of the Tekken story follows Kazuya Mishima's plan for revenge against his father, Heihachi Mishima, after being thrown down a cliff when he was still a child by his own father, whom reasoned for his action that he wanted to test Kazuya's skills and ability and that announced to him, before being thrown back then, that if he is truly his son, he must return to him once he climbs back up the cliff or be removed from the Mishima clan and never be realized as his true son. The second story then does the opposite; it now follows Heihachi's plot for revenge onto his son Kazuya for defeating him in the first tournament, deciding to kill him during the second tournament. In this story, Kazuya meets and falls in love with another participant, Jun Kazama, and later has an inner battle in himself between his good and bad side, Angel and Devil, respectively, with Angel trying to purify Kazuya's soul from Devil's hands, with the latter intending to corrupt Kazuya's "already cold" heart. The third story then takes place several years after the events of the second story, where it now follows Kazuya and Jun's son, Jin Kazama, who was took under by Heihachi after Jun's apparent murder by the God of Fighting, Ogre. He sets out onto the third tournament, set up by his grandfather to help his grandson lure out Ogre, in order to take revenge for his mother's supposed death. The fourth story, however, takes place a few years after the events of the third story, where, after being betrayed by his grandfather, the last person whom he saw as his only family member and the person he trusted the most, Jin sets out to defeat and kill Heihachi to prevent him from harming anyone else further and to destroy the Mishima family curse, the Devil Gene. The fourth tournament also begins, and it is revealed that Kazuya had survived his apparent demise by the hands of his father. The fifth story then follows right after the fourth story, where Jin, transformed into his devil form, Devil Jin, had spared Heihachi's life, but now finds himself left with far worse nightmares and a never ending struggle with the "devil within". The fifth tournament also begins, but this time, being started by Jin's great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin intends to participate and eliminate Jinpachi, after senseing an evil force within his great-grandfather. The sixth story then follows Jin's continuous struggle with his devil form. Unfortunately, now being the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin has plunged the world into utter chaos and waged war against everyone, intending to gather enough negative force to awaken the God of Chaos, Azazel, with the intent of killing him and possibly ridding himself of his devil form and to save the world from the ongoing evil it has underneath. His half-uncle, Lars Alexanderson, takes on the main role for this, alongside Alissa Bosconovitch, with Jin acting as the anti-hero. The sixth tournament also begins, with Jin intending to lure out his father and to takedown their opposing company, the G Corporation, run by Kazuya himself. The seventh story then follows the end of the Mishima clan saga, with Kazuya and Heihachi deciding to settle things once and for all, with one of them having their fate's sealed to the other. It is also revealed here where the Devil Gene originated, stemming from Heiachi's deceased wife, Kazuya's deceased mother and Jin's deceased grandmother, Kazumi Mishima, who has been resurrected. The seventh tournament also begins, with Kazumi acting as the host, with the intention of stopping and killing both her beloved ex-husband and son, Heihachi and Kazuya. Chapters/Stories be Added... Spin-offs be Added... Characters be Added... Gallery TekkenLogo(1).gif|The logo for the Tekken franchise as of 2012 Trivia *The word "Tekken" means "Iron Fist" in English. Information about this Page will be Added Later On... Category:Vincetick's Series Category:Action Stories Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki